


kiss me by candlelight

by hyucksicles



Series: christmas week [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Stuck in a blizzard, festive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucksicles/pseuds/hyucksicles
Summary: Donghyuck opens his eyes a second later to stare at him in wonder, hands still settled at his jawline. Ten tilts his head to the side just a little, an amused grin tugging up the ends of his mouth.“I think I know another way you can keep me warm.”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: christmas week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056557
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	kiss me by candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> day three of christmas week!
> 
> another pinch of ✨spice✨ today with some tenhyuck !! even though this fic is a pwp i have to say it's also very sweet so, as always, hope u guys enjoy ^^

With his chin resting on his palm, Donghyuck lets out a long sigh as he stares out of the window of his apartment. The dark outlines of buildings against the night sky are barely visible behind the thick blanket of snowflakes. 

About an hour ago, when Donghyuck was getting ready and the first few snowflakes had floated down from the clouds, he had thought nothing of it. He ignored the pings of his phone, his friend pressing him to just hurry up already so they could get to the christmas party. But then there was a sudden gust of wind, so loud that it made the windows shake, consequently shaking Donghyuck out of his transfixed state as he applied his eyeliner. 

The power went out shortly after, and now Donghyuck sits at the window sill, the apartment around him scarcely lit by scented candles, utterly bored. Home alone with no internet, no power and therefore basically no form of entertainment is not the way Donghyuck imagined his evening would go. Not to mention the fact that without electricity, the heater has stopped working, and Donghyuck is slowly beginning to freeze his butt off. 

Suddenly, the front door to the apartment is pulled open. Donghyuck jolts at the sound, eyes snapping towards the noise only to see his roommate stumble in, snowflakes clinging to his hair and coat. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Donghyuck asks as he gets up, moving almost as if on instinct to go help Ten take off his coat, both of them struggling with the sleeves for a bit. “Shouldn't you be at Jaehyun’s by now?” 

Ten shakes his head, melted snow turning into droplets that are sent flying. “The blizzard hit just as I was waiting on the bus,” he explains as he bends down to untie his boots, “And I knew that no bus would be coming in these conditions, so…”

“So you walked back,” Donghyuck starts as he hangs the coat up on the rack, “in the middle of a blizzard?”  
“Well what else was I supposed to do? Stay at the bus station and freeze to death? No, thank you.” 

Donghyuck shrugs, Ten makes a very valid point there. “You should put on some new clothes, these are soaked.” He says as he gestures toward Ten’s outfit. 

“Yeah, no shit, Sherlock.” The latter deadpans, earning a light-hearted eye roll from Donghyuck before he nudges him toward the hallway that leads to their bedrooms. 

Ten comes back a few minutes later, joining Donghyuck where he sits on the couch, nearly tripping over the carpet in the process and earning a laugh from the younger. Ten promptly glares at him, but it only lasts a few seconds before his gaze softens, never leaving Donghyuck’s face. 

Donghyuck can feel his cheeks warm up against his will under Ten’s stare, thankful for the darkness that surrounds him. “What?” He inquires as Ten still doesn’t look away. 

“Why are you wearing makeup?” 

“Oh,” Donghyuck stills as realization dawns upon him, “I was gonna head to a Christmas party with Jaemin, but… well…” Donghyuck trails off as he glances out the window briefly before turning back towards his roommate. 

“Anyways, I can’t be bothered to take it off now.” 

“Don’t,” Ten shrugs, resting his head against the back of the couch as he smiles up at Donghyuck, “It looks good on you.” 

Donghyuck’s stomach flutters at the simple compliment. Despite having been roommates, and dare he say friends, for little over a year now, the simplest things that Ten does or says can still make the younger feel flustered. He wouldn’t say he has a crush, no. It’s just that Ten is, well, as ethereal as a human can get to be quite honest, and getting a compliment from someone who looks like _that_ can make anyone feel giddy inside… right? 

Although, much to Donghyuck’s dismay, Ten has been making a lot more of these butterfly-inducing comments lately, and, despite all his efforts, Donghyuck still can’t fight the colour that rises to his cheeks everytime. 

“Thanks.” He mutters, voice barely above a whisper, looking down at his lap. Pathetic, Donghyuck thinks, he’s never this shy around his other friends. 

Ten lets out a chuckle from beside him, breath ghosting across the hairs at the base of Donghyuck’s neck. He grabs onto one of Donghyuck’s hands. “You’re so cute, Hyuck-ah.” 

Donghyuck’s heart would have surely stopped at the action at any other time, but now, the cold state of Ten’s hand is the only thing he concentrates on. 

“Ten, you’re freezing.” Donghyuck turns to the older with furrowed brows, concern painting his features. Without even thinking twice about it, Donghyuck’s hands come up to cup Ten’s face, gasping at how icy his skin is. 

“I’m okay, Donghyuck-ah.” Ten says softly, smiling at the look of concern on the younger’s face. 

“You’re gonna get sick…” Donghyuck almost whines, rubbing his thumbs against the apples of Ten’s cheeks in order to create some sort of warmth. The older lets out an airy chuckle. 

“Aw come on, don’t pout.” The older says, jutting his own bottom lip out as if imitating the look on Donghyuck’s face. Donghyuck promptly ignores him, too caught up in his worried thinking to even take notice of the fact that Ten’s gaze has steadily traveled to a point low on his face. 

“We can heat up some water on the stove to make you some tea, and I’m sure I have a few hot-packs in my room. Oh and I’ll get you a scarf to keep you warm —” 

Donghyuck is stopped in his ramblings as a cold pair of lips press against his own. He’s frozen in shock for the first couple of seconds, unmoving and eyes wide open as he tries to process the fact that Ten is kissing him. Because holy shit, Ten is _actually_ kissing him. 

Once reality starts to settle in, Donghyuck finally allows his eyes to flutter shut, melting into the kiss as he pulls Ten’s face closer, feeling the cold tip of his nose press against his skin. Ten smiles into the kiss, tongue licking across Donghyuck’s bottom lip and making the younger let out an involuntary whimper before pulling back. 

Donghyuck opens his eyes a second later to stare at him in wonder, hands still settled at his jawline. Ten tilts his head to the side just a little, an amused grin tugging up the ends of his mouth. 

“I think I know another way you can keep me warm.” 

A garbled gasp leaves Donghyuck;s parted lips as he tries to get his brain to work, swallowing around nothing before the words are able to make their way out his mouth. 

“Oh yeah? What’s that?” He asks, a stupid question of course, because he knows the answer, but it’s worth it for the adorable nose scrunch that he gets in response before Ten is closing the distance between their lips together once again. 

Donghyuck can feel himself be pressed slowly backwards, breaking the kiss so he can properly lie down on the couch, Ten hovering above him. He captures Donghyuck’s lips not a second later, nibbling at the younger’s bottom lip just to run his tongue over the area, slowly coaxing Donghyuck’s mouth open. 

Fingers tangling themselves in Ten’s dark strands, Donghyuck allows the older’s tongue to slip past his lips, arching his back to join their bodies together. Ten moans into his mouth and Donghyuck drinks up the sound like it was nothing less than the nectar of the Gods. 

He whines as soon as Ten pulls back the slightest bit, head spinning as he catches his breath, only then realizing he was running short on air. Ten moves down the length of Donghyuck’s neck, gently nipping at the skin before he gets to the collar of his sweatshirt. 

Ten looks up at Donghyuck then, fingers grabbing the ends of the fabric that covers the younger’s chest. “Can I?” 

Donghyuck nods with a “Yes”, his voice breathless already. 

A smirk adorns Ten’s elegant features as he lifts up the piece of clothing, exposing the expanse of Donghyuck’s honey-coloured skin to the cold. A shiver runs up Donghyuck’s spine, and even if he can’t see it, he knows that he’s covered in goosebumps. Slowly, Ten makes his way down Donghyuck’s torso, leaving open-mouthed kisses in his wake. Kisses that have Donghyuck squirming against the couch, mewls growing louder when ten grazes against his hardened nipples. 

Again and again Ten will suck into Donghyuck’s flesh, only to pull back and blow cool air onto the purple lovebite. The younger can’t even feel the cold anymore, his nerve endings alight as pleasure courses through his body like a spark of electricity. With heat starting to pool in his stomach, Donghyuck reaches down to grab a fistful of the olders hair, tugging him upward so he can kiss him once again and making him groan against Donghyuck’s lips. 

“Ten,” Donghyuck breathes in between kisses. The older hums in response, coaxing him to continue. “Ten, I want you.”

Ten halts all movements then, leaning backwards to look directly into Donghyuck’s chocolate brown eyes, his flushed face bathed in the soft orange glow of the candle on the coffee table beside him. Briefly, Ten wishes Donghyuck could see for himself just how beautiful he really is. 

“Are you sure?” He asks after a moment’s pause.

Donghyuck nods his head. “Absolutely.” 

A smile grows on Ten’s face, and he ducks down to leave a quick peck on Donghyuck’s petal-like lips. “Wait, do you have any… ?” Ten asks first before running the risk of losing himself in the younger again. 

“Ugh, in the top drawer of my nightstand.” Donghyuck groans. He moves a hand up to grab ahold of the strings of Ten’s hoodie, trying to gently yank him down. “It’s okay, we can deal without.”

Ten stops him, laughing as Donghyuck pouts. “Trust me, you would regret that. I’ll be right back.” He says the last part as he gets off Donghyuck’s lap, leaving the other to sigh in discontent as he once again becomes aware of the cold.  
Ten's rapid footsteps are heard not even five minutes later, face alight in a smile as he returns. Donghyuck can't help but chuckle at his expression, even with a few nerves settling in his stomach. He takes a steadying breath as Ten's lithe fingers slip just under the waistband of his sweatpants. The older pauses, studying Donghyuck's face for a minute.  
The younger looks right back up at him, eyes trailing down the slope of his nose to the dip of his cupid's bow and back up to the feline draw of his eyes. Once again Donghyuck comes to the conclusion that Ten is nothing short of ethereal. With a huff, Donghyuck lifts up his hips, his eagerness returning.  
"Well?" Donghyuck cocks his head to the side and Ten grins wickedly, tongue poking out to wet his lips in a way that makes the butterflies in Donghyuck's stomach go crazy.  
Ten wastes no time as he pulls both Donghyuck's sweatpants and briefs down, tossing them to the side pushing down his own pants and underwear. He's quick to seat himself between Donghyuck's naked thighs, using one hand to run up and down their length, squeezing along the way. If he's being quite honest, Donghyuck has no idea if it makes the shivering better or worse.  
Using his teeth and free hand, Ten pops open the bottle of lube and lathers a generous amount on his fingers. He rubs the slick liquid together, leaning forward to hover above the younger, holding himself up with his clean hand.

"This is gonna be cold as fuck." He warns. Donghyuck shakes his head.

"Doesn't matter," he breathes. His cock, already hard and getting more red with the exposure to the frigid air, has begun leaking onto the end of his sweater. He'll definetly have to throw it in with the dirty laundry la_ 

Donghyuck's thoughts get interrupted as the first of Ten's fingers pushes against his rim, mouth falling open as a shiver spreads through his body. 

"Warned ya," Ten teases from above, but before Donghyuck can properly snip back, his mouth becomes otherwise occupied.The older's lips work steady against his own, the huffs of air that leave his nose warming up Donghyuck's face. 

When Ten pushes in a second finger Donghyuck feels the sting run all the way up his spine, the cold only adding to the pain. He whines into Ten's mouth, to which the latter presses small kisses along the bridge of his nose, whsipering small words of praise. The third finger is less of an onconvience, Donghyuck having gotten used to the stretch, body now running hot. 

Now, he's starting to get impatient, arching up to rub their naked cocks together, drwaing moans and growls from Ten's lips. Finally, Ten sits up using the way Donghyuck arches after him to press a pillow underneath the youngers lower back before slowly rolling on a condom.

Donghyuck watches in desperation as Ten aligns himself with his hole, the tip of his dick just short of touching skin. "Move, will you?", he croaks out, voice hoarse as he tries to use the back of his heels to push Ten closer. 

The older chuckles, giving both of Donghyuck's thighs a squeeze. "Now, now, what's the magic word?"

Donghyuck fights every urge he has to strangle Ten right here and now. Why was he so infatuated with him again? When he next speaks, Donghyuck makes sure the sarcasm drips from his every word. 

"Ten, would you _please_ fuck me already?" 

"That's better," Ten beams, "You wouldn't want to land on Santa's naughty list this year, now would you?" 

"Are you fuck_" The expletive dies on his tongue as Ten bottoms out in one go, both of them panting at the feeling. Donghyuck watches with hooded eyes as Ten throws his head back in pleasure before starting to set a pace of deep, languid thrusts. 

"Oh my God," Ten drawls out, his words slurred together. Donghyuck knows the feeling, head cloudy as low moans and high-pitched gasps make their way out of his throat and into the frigid air of the living room. 

Dropping down, Ten presses their chests together, causing Donghyuck to cry out as his throbbing dick gets caught between their bodies. Ten catches on quickly, moving one hand down to pump his shaft, quickening his thrusts and attaching his mouth to the side of Donghyuck's neck. 

"Fuck, Ten!" Donghyuck screams, feeling as if he's bursting at the seams from all the stimulation. His hands clamber for purchase, finding it under Ten's hoodie, anchoring his nails there before scratching down. Ten's pace gets erratic as he does, chanting the younger's name like a mantra against sweaty skin. 

The coil in Donghyuck's stomach finally snaps just a few thrusts afterwards, streaks of wait staining the fabric of his sweater as his vision blacks out, the last notes of a silent moan hanging from his lips.

* * *

The candle wax has melted down quite a bit, the small flame dwindling in the middle of the room. Donghyuck watches it flicker with tired eyes. He can feel the steady rhythm of Ten's breathing from where his back is pressed up against the older's chest, caged in by his arms as they lay on the couch, blanket draped over their frames. 

It's Ten's voice that finally breaks the silence that had befallen them from the past few minutes. "Well... merry fucking christmas to me."

Donghyuck snorts. "It's not christmas yet, dummy." 

"Mmmh," Ten hums into the crook of his neck, "Sure feels like it though."

A soft chuckle creeps its way out of Donghyuck's mouth as he sinks deeper into Ten's warm embrace, bodies tangled together, safe from the raging storm outside.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> as always, kudos/comments are very much appreciated ♥ 
> 
> follow me on [twt](https://twitter.com/neoneversIeeps)  
> my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/neoneversleeps)
> 
> and have a very merry christmas 🎄⛄❄


End file.
